herofandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna Higashi
Setsuna Higashi is a young girl who appears to be in her late teens. She works for Labyrinth until episode 23, and is the first of the original three members to appear, as well as the only female of the group. Her Pickrun, the Akarun, has a ribbon and wings. She can transform into Eas and Cure Passion. Her catchphrase is I'll do my best!. Appearance When She was Eas, she had silver hair with a black hairband. A Black and Scarlet jacket buttoned by 2 red daimonds. he wore long black gloves with bracelets attached to it. Black Leggings with bows and were high heels. As Setsuna, she has dark purple hair and in her casual clothes, she wears a red-pink shirt and a white vest. She wears a beige skirt and black boots. As Cure Passion, she has pink hair with a hair band in the middle, a red daimond and 2 hearts on the side with wings. She wears a Red long dress and black leggings with heels with white and black ribbons around, including bows. Personality Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, loyal only to Moebius and act sly. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" Love shows her makes her slightly open up to the girls. She begins to open her heart, cracking piece by piece to them, but too stubborn to realize it. She have a stubborn mind, however, as she refuses to accept the fact that she has weaknesses. This is shown every time Soular or Westar asks her about Pretty Cure after losing to them, in which she throws small fits and leaves, usually thinking that she will be the one defeating Pretty Cure. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet and reserved and patient, though her nature may be due to naivety and guilt when she remembers her sins of doing evil things hurting her friends in the past but over it when she faced "herself". She became kind hearted and loves her friends and Setsuna and Love were like sisters. Attack Happiness Hurricane - Cure Passion summons her Passion Harp and recites the first half of the incantation. She lights up the strings on the harp, then gives the harp a downward stroke. The double heart-shaped adornment lights up, and she summons a flurry of feathers as she recites the second half of the incantation. Declaring the attack, she begins spinning as a storm of hearts and angel feathers surround the opponent. Passion stops spinning and thrusts the harp upward, then centers it. As she spins the harp around, the enemy becomes purified in a red heart-shaped bubble with hearts surrounding the bubble. Trivia *Although Setsuna has lived with Love, she still used her own last name. This may be beacause she was already planned to leave at the end of the seires by the creators. *Setsuna dislikes green peppers. Much like Love dislikes carrots. *So far in the Pretty Cure series history, Setsuna differs from her Pretty Cure form the most, followed by Cure Melody. It should also be noted that all her forms (Setsuna Higashi, Cure Passion and Eas) differ from each other. *The difference in Cure Passion's outfit design when compared to the rest of the team's could be intended to show that Cure Passion is literally different as she is not from the human world. *Out of the four Fresh! Cures, Cure Passion is the one who's costume resembles the original Pretty Cure the most. This fact may be the reason Akarun has a ribbon; the ribbons used to be one of the original Pretty Cure's trademarks. *Some people consider the clothes of Cure Passion's upper part to be inspired by Cure White, while her lower part is inspired by Cure Black. *Cure Passion is the only Cure in the group who looks most like an "angel", having angel wing accessories in her hair. This is soon notifed, seeing how the Cures transform into Cure Angels. *Cure Passion's symbol has not been seen, though stars has been presented when Akarun summons the Passion Harp. However, as the three others from Pretty Cure uses the suit symbols heart, spade and diamond, many believe that Cure Passion's symbol is the club. *During the opening of the Fresh Pretty Cure DS game, each Cure is shown with a background involving her signature color and symbol. Setsuna has a white background with a red club patern. And at the end of the opening, it shows her summoning her Passion Harp, and rather than a heart to create it, it shows a club (clover). *Cure Passion is the only Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! who does not introduce her heart's color in English; instead she says makka, which is translated to "scarlet" or "crimson". *It should also be noted that she is the only one who does not say "the symbol of" (の印 "no shirushi"?), but rather "the proof of" (の証 "no akashi"?). It is a possibility that it is a pun toward her color theme, as the "aka" is pronounced, though not written, like the Japanese word "aka", which means "red". *Coincidentally, Cure Passion's color theme, red, is the same as Cure Rouge, who is the Cure of Passion; though Cure Rouge represents the emotion passion, while Cure Passion's name is from the passion fruit. *Eas was the first female antagonist to become a true part of Pretty Cure, beside the Kiryuu sisters from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star where it is unknown if they were actually cures, the second was Siren/Ellen Kurokawa from Suite Pretty Cure. *Cure Passion is the only Cure who did not receive a Cure Stick from Chiffon. However, she (as Eas) was the villain of the day when the three first Cures received their Cure Sticks. *She was also the only Cure of the four to not have to have a special bond with Chiffon to get her weapon. *Setsuna has the most drastic change in hair color during her transformation, going from dark purple to pink. Following her is Cure Melody, whose hair goes from orange to bright pink. *In the beginning of her transformation, when she sais "Change! Pretty Cure!" her hair glows and unlike the others, Setsuna has no accessories in her hair. When the others did this, their accessories disappeared, along with the glow of their hair. *Setsuna and Ellen have some things in common: **They both have dark purple hair **They both have no known relatives **They both are former villains that later beomces cures. *Cure Passion is the second Cure to have red as her theme color. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, *Cure Passion appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Setsuna is represented by the camellia, which symbolizes humble beauty in the Language of Flowers. *She is the first Cure to have no relatives, after her is Ellen Kurokawa. Before her, there were two no-cures with no relatives: Hikari Kujou and Mimino Kurumi. Although, this was only because Kurumi was a fairy mascot. *She is the only Cure to have pink hair, but is not the leader of the group. Her weapon, the Passion Harp has similarities to the Fantastic Belltier and the Miracle Belltier. Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Pink Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Villains Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist